vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Bites
Loves Bites is the third episode of Season Two of SyFy's Van Helsing. This is overall the sixteenth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Vanessa makes a horrific decision to save her daughter; Axel and a former ally struggle to survive in the wild; a group of juvenile delinquents come face to face with a sadistic vampire.Van Helsing - Episode 2.03 - Love Bites - Sneak Peek, Promotional Photos & Synopsis Recap This week is all about transitions, starting with Julius. After last week’s curative bite from Vanessa, Julius is apologetic and here to help Vanessa help Dylan. We get a look at his past, discovering that many years ago, back when the world was black and white, his mother was deathly ill. In order to pay her bills he started throwing fights for money where he ran into Dimitri, got turned into a vampire, turned his mother into a vampire and immediately watched her kill a nun. Back in the apocalypse, Julius breaks the news to Vanessa that young vampires like Dylan have to feed pretty much all the time. He offers himself as a snack since he can’t turn back now that he’s cured. This doesn’t go as well as they hope. Apparently Julius’ blood tastes terrible to Dylan and also might be toxic. It is unclear. Either way, they need fresh bodies and Julius warns Vanessa that she doesn’t want to become the monster who kills people to keep her daughter alive. Elsewhere in the world, Flesh and Lucky got Mohamad to Triage in time to save his life. At least, for now. His wound is infected and they have no antibiotics. They also have no blood, since Doc stole it all and donations have been made mandatory. This is a problem for Flesh who doesn’t know what donating blood would do to the person who receives it. Meanwhile, Doc and Axel are having the worst road trip since Thelma and Louise drove off a cliff. Vampire Axel is the worst. Doc keeps insisting that he needs to start feeding on her for both their sakes, but he refuses. He’s a real treat. And in a brand new location, Sam is back and he’s still both a vampire AND a serial killer (but possibly he’s no longer deaf? This is unclear) and he’s just come upon an old prison full of juvenile delinquents which is basically an all-you-can-eat buffet. He keeps most of them for snacks but spares one kid, Felix, who he turns into his new Mohammad, complete with a Nirvana logo on his shirt drawn in Sam’s blood. With no other options and Dylan in a bad state, Vanessa decides to attempt a kidnapping for blood donation situation. She grabs a guy off the road. He freaks out, shoots Dylan, and ends up dead. Oh, and he’s got kids in the car. Vanessa sends Julius to take the kids somewhere safe while she grapples with what she’s done. Back at Triage, Flesh decides to come clean to Lucky, which has exactly the results you would expect. They lock him up, claiming they’re only going to run some tests. He’s pretty sure they’re gonna kill him. Lucky, who really didn’t mean for this to happen, decides to break him out. They grab a still half-dead Mohamad and flee. Since apparently an adult man isn’t enough blood to heal Dylan, Vanessa has to either kill more people or attempt to cure her. She goes for the cure. They cry about it a lot, since it might kill Dylan, but when she finally bites her daughter’s arm…. everything is fine. So, when is the other shoe gonna drop? The answer is: very soon. Vanessa, Dylan and Julius enjoy a frolic through the snow and a snowball fight, but the happy days are short lived. Dylan walks into a sunbeam and stops dead. She’s been cured, but somehow she’s been given vampire weaknesses, like sunlight. She burns up in her mother’s arms, turning to ash and blowing away. Vanessa’s screams of grief can be heard, and felt, for miles, and one of those listeners is a very, very old and decrepit looking vampire who has now been awakened from his slumber. Cast Starring Cast *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam *Vincent Gale as Flesh *Rukiya Bernard as Doc *Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad *Paul Johansson as Dmitri Guest Starring *Aleks Paunovic as Julius Additional Cast *Andrea Ware as Lucky *Caroline Cave as Joline *Hannah Cheramy as Dylan *Christina Jastrzembska as Mama *Michael Kopsa as Raul *Paula Shaw as Mother Agath *Keith Arbuthnot as Elder Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 3 Clip Hungry SYFY VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 3 Clip Medicinal Mistake SYFY VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 3 Sneak Peek Love Bites SYFY Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes